


Smutember 2019-Quickie

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, Facials, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis Size, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Lois gives the man of steel a quick blow job





	Smutember 2019-Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smutember. requested by 321rg

“Come on Clark. It’ll be quick.” 

The famous reporter was on her knees, face rubbing against Superman’s tights. Superman, however, wasn’t so sure. 

“Lois, you know how I feel about doing it in the suit.”

Lois laughed. “Ever the boy scout, huh Clark.” She rubbed his hardening cock. “Just a bj? Please?” 

He looked at his wife and let out a sigh of resignation.“Fine, you win.” 

She fished out his rod of steel from his famous red shorts. The appendage felt warm and firm in her hand. She teased the head first. Her tongue swirling the tip. She loved watching Clark’s face contort in pleasure. 

She took about half of him on her first go, which was a lot. Superman’s cock was as thick and long as you would imagine. There was no way she could take him all, but she could try As the drool pooled down her chin, she gorged herself on Kyptoian cock. As she gleefully bobbed her head on and down Clark rested his hand on her head. Keeping himself steady. 

“Lois, Im-I’m close.” She took that as initiative to pick up speed. He climaxed, shooting his milky speed to his wife’s mouth. It became too much and she pulled him out. His still firing dick coated her face with thick white goo. The semen dripped down her face to her blouse.

“Lois! I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine Clark, it’s an old blouse.” 

“You might want to shower.”


End file.
